2012-08-12 Magical Meeting
Zatanna Zatara really didn't mean to summon Tom Bronson to Shadowcrest earlier today. She was working on a new stage act, in which she'd use a summoning circle to swap out a black housecat with a black panther. Instead she got Tom. After apologies and an offer of drinks, and future work in her act, she brought the man to the Oblivion for part of that payment. She's wearing her leathers, rather than her tux outfit as she steps inside the bar and looks back at Tom. "This is a pretty neat place, I think you'll like it." Tommy Bronson had been in his werecat form when he wound up in Shadocrest... and ran into Zatanna once again. It was an amusing second meeting... especially since Tom couldn't really shift back to his human form without well, letting it all hang out. So he's still in werecat form as he follows Zatanna into the Oblivian Bar. After all, he really doesn't want a bunch of weirdo magic strangers knowing what he looks like in human form. "I hope I'm not overdressed." Tom offers with a wry feline smile as he pads in, glancing around as he puts a hand on Zatanna's waist. Yeah, he's daring. Dressed in a pair of black leather pants, emerald green heels and a green corset with black and gold accents with black halter style tie with a delicate gold chain around her neck from which hangs an ornate green butterfly, Satana makes her way into Oblivion for the first time in a while. Glowing red irises scan the crowd that has gathered tonight before she weaves her way through the various magical creatures and empowered beings that congregate here and heads for the bar. Taking a seat, legs cross one of the other, at the knees and a glass of red wine is ordered as she works on opening a new pack of cigarettes. Oh boy. A social thing. Rain's a little bit dressed up, though that's mostly a decent silk shirt and black slacks. The fashion police will be by any moment to taze her into the next dimension. Her shoes are flats, but they're clean at least. She peeks in to the place carefully, before entering. This place boggles Rain's mind - not that that's necessarily hard to do. And there are others. Rain bites her lower lip and looks thoughtful. Where to sit? Well, she'll meander before she decides. Wait. She recognizes at least one person. There's a polite smile to Satana. And isn't - hmm. Deer in Headlights power, activate! Form of - lawn flamingo! Or at least, standing awkwardly like one to the disappointment of those expecting Rain to turn into a pink bird. She does at least, move out of the way of traffic. Poor Tom, he gets to meet all the nice crazy people for the first time, Rory remembers the first time he stumbled across the bar, it took forever to get used to the strange people here. But the current Ragman decided to come to the bar tonight, cause well he needs a good stiff drink. After having to do his job in front of a pesky reporter twice, he decided the Oblivion Bar is the best choice. Hey people understand the whole soul becomes part of the suit and gets a chance a redemption thing. So once he comes in, Rory heads straight towards the bar, his mask peeling away from his face as he walks there. Grabbing his drink his eyes dart around the room, seeing if he knows anyone here. Is it possible for there to be a thunderstorm outside of a bar when the bar its self does not exist inside of normal space time? If it is not, then there is one probable explanation for the sound of thunder only a short time after people start arriving at the bar. With the thunder the door opens and in walks Wiccan, just in case there is any truth to the idea that a person's name can be used against them he is keeping to just his working name as a hero inside the bar. Dressed in his normal costume, although without the headpiece because he felt funny walking into a bar with wings on his head. He quickly weaves his way through magical beings and people in the most polite way he can manage till he can reach the bar and order an orange juice before looking around. Spotting two people he knows Wiccan waves to Satana and then moves over near Rain. "Breathe, if you pass out I am going to lose my position as most awkward person in the room." The door does its thing, and a man who is both more nondescript than the typical heroic costume yet still quite theatrical. The heat-to-toe black might not be so much if not for the black leather topcoat, the black painted nails and eyeliner, and the flowing black hair. Despite dressing like an old school goth in light makeup, though, he sweeps into the room with a small smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. As he steps in, he raises a hand and gives it a little swirl. Sparks of silver shoot up from his fingertip as he speaks, declaring loudly, "Gus! A round for everyone here, and place it on my tab, por favor." His entrance made, De la Vega gives a mild chuckle and approaches Zatanna's group. "Oh, believe me, kitty cat, you're underdressed for this place if anything," Zatanna assures Tom. Indeed, all sorts of magical things drift around the room, wizards wearing pointy hats and cloaks, demons, witches, catgirls, globular entities, even a few ghosts. Spotting De la Vega, Zee waves him over and smiles. "Fancy running into you here again," she notes, leading the two men, well the man and the giant cat, to the bar. She sideyes at Satana, they've met before, and gives her a faint nod. Tommy whisker-grins playfully at Zatanna, and tosses her a wink. "Well, I wasn't going to ask to borrow something. I don't think the whole magical fishnets thing is my style." Wildcat Jr., for lack of a better name looks around at the various bizarre individuals gathered here. "Neat.. it's like Halloween 24/7." Tom's ears perk just a bit as the last to arrive makes quite an entrance and also offers a round of drinks. A smile is flashed at Goyo, and he nods lightly. "Thanks for the drink. I hope they don't card. I don't have a pocket for my I.D." Spotting Rain and Wiccan, Satana gives a nod of her head and lifts her wine glass in greeting to them. A sip is taken before she pulls once of her cigarettes free and lights it and takes long draw, bluish-grey smoke leaking out of her mouth as she inhales slowly. A look is shot to Zatanna when she notices the woman and a nod of her head is given in return. "Nice seeing you again." She then motions to Rain and Wiccan. "Have a seat." Thunderstorm? Rain looks over her shoulder. "Sorry. I hold my breath when I'm distracted," She admits with an amused look. "I couldn't steal someone else's title... that'd be mean." She smiles faintly. She seems to ease up after a moment. "This place surprises me, but ... somehow I feel it shouldn't," She adds. "It's good to see you," She nods to Wiccan. He's like the little brother she had at home, except far less obnoxious because that's how some little brothers roll. There's a pause as more people enter. And there's an announcement by De la Vega. "Huh. How kind of him," She considers. A polite smile and wave to Satana. "Salutations." She looks to Wiccan. "Where should we sit? I think there's some by the bar and..." She asks. She seems polite enough, once it's established she won't skitter under the fridge with a statistics book. She's standing near Wiccan, exponentializing the awkward. Though, that seems to slowly be melting away. Oh look Rory spots someone he actually knows, it's the demon lady that he knows. He gives a polite nod to her, "Hello again." Hey no cheesy pickup line about funny running into her here or anything like that. He glances at the two people she just waved over, "Who are the kids?" He doesn't look like the type to call people kids, since he doesn't really look like the 60 year old guy he is, but hey they are kids! Rory gives it a moment then does a quick nod towards De le Vega, "Cheers." He says as he raises his drink. Hey free booze always gets a response. Wiccan turns to watch De la Vega enter and blinks. "Thats...a bit more theatrical than most entrances I have seen here. Maybe I shouldn't have had that Asgardian mead before teleporting here." The last part is said mostly to himself while shaking his head. Yup, definitely sticking to the OJ for the rest of the night. Wiccan can't help but laugh a little at Rain and nod. "It was like that the first time I came in here too. Weird magic bar is weird. Half the time I keep expecting to see someone out of Callahoons Cross Time Saloon show up, the rest of the time I am looking for the band in the Mos Eisly Cantina in Star Wars. Looks like there are spots at the bar." Spots near the overly theatrical man, and the were feline and...is that Zatana? Like the famous stage magician? Deep breath Wiccan, fan boy later. De la Vega laughs, giving a single grand and sweeping bow toward those who greet or acknowledge him, and rises with a light toss of his flowing hair. If he were Asian, the guy might seriously be mistaken for some kind of anime character come to life. He pauses to look Tom up and down, a smirk growing upon his lips. "My, my. I generally prefer leather to fur, but dios mio! I have not often seen fur look so fetching." He drifts toward the bar, lightly tapping Wiccan on the shoulder, and suggests, "Perhaps you would care for una soda? You seem a bit young for tequila. Now, please, both of you--" he glances to Rain with a wink "--come and join us here at Zatanna's table. I promise, she does not bite--though if you are rude to her, she might turn you into a newt." Zatanna reorients over towards Satana's table when the succubus doesn't attempt to eat her face. "Evening, care if we join you?" she asks, smiling. "Since my dear friend here just bought everyone drinks?" she adds. Hard to say no to the guy who just bought you booze. And thus, Zatanna plants a flag at a table, sliding into a seat before a yes can be given. And here's 'Poor Tom' instance 2.0 of the evening. As he's a bit taken aback by Goyo, and can't help but blush at all the attention. It's usually him being the forward one, making the advances. So now he's a bit embaressed. "Ummm... Thanks. And if you don't mind, I'll take a Kamikaze." Tomcat glances over at Zatanna and he can't help but grin. "You have... intersting friends. Yeah, let's go with interesting." He follows behind Zat, his tail swishing lazily behind him as he slides in next to Zatanna. "Cozy." A whisker-grin is offered to the others at the table. "Evening." A brow arches at Rory and the succubus grins. "Accquaintances." She makes a motion with her hand. "Help yourself." To the seat, that is. Goyo is spotted talking to Wiccan and Rain and she rolls her shoulders into a shrug. Where they sit is on them. One hand idly comes up, fingering the butterfly pendant and running it back and forth along the chain. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." Rain bobs her head politely. Kids? Oh. Well. Might as well go with it. Rain just smiles faintly. A bemused look crosses her face. She nods at Wiccan. "But I guess if you're going to make an impression..." Might as well go with one folks will remember? "I was here once, but ... only a couple of people were here. And hee." She smiles faintly at his Star Wars comparison. Makes sense as far as she's concerned. She'll follow along. She looks impressed. Famous faces this evening. She'll join at a seat nearby the group then. There's another faint smile for Satana. Rain looks duly apologetic. Though, there's a pause at the newt comment. Chinrub. "She's been pretty nice to me so far as I can tell, so I'll try to avoid a newting." Sagenod. "Thanks again." She's well mannered if nothing else. The Soul Man looks at Satana, "Acquaintances then." He grabs a seat as well and looks at the others that now appear to be joining. Man using the guy who bought drinks, that's a good trick to get company though. He glances at them though, he has only heard of Zatanna, the rest well they are strangers. "I guess I can get started on introducing myself. Hi, I'm the current Ragman." The name is known among a lot of magical folks, as it has been passed down over the years. Wiccan smiles at the odd man and nods suddenly feeling like the first time he wandered into a gay club in the village and got adopted by a group of Drag Queens, only with nowhere near as many sequins. "I was ordering orange Juice actually, but thank you sir." He answers before adding, "Much better for me after drinking with Sif." He is a kid, he make no bones about it, a kid with power enough to take out a city block without pushing himself. Not that he would do that, he's a good boy after all. "Green is /so/ not my color. Only thing I would do that might even be close to rude is ask for an autograph." Wiccan joins in a seat by Rain since she is the only one he knows at the bar other than the Daughter of Satan. "Ragman, like rumored to exist but more elusive than Daredevil and eats souls Ragman?" Wiccan squeaks just a little when he comes to the eats souls bit. "Ooh...wow." The dark haired teen gives a small wave when people look at him, and after his reaction he is sure more than just those at the table are going to be staring at him. "Um..I'm called Wiccan...mutant, magic, geek, fan-boy...that about covers it..." So, if you're all in the Oblivion, you're tied in some manner to the magical forces of this world," Zatanna icebreaks, looking around the table. "Either a magical being, a product of magic, or a mage yourself?" She orders a glass of Bourbon and leans her elbows on the table. She nods to Ragman and smiles. "Good to meet you. I've heard about your, ah, job." Her eyes flit to Billy, "Wiccan, nice name. A magical mutant, hm? Interesting. Nice to know evolution isn't weeding homo magi out." She looks at the faces of those she doesn't know. "I'm Zatanna." De la Vega shakes his head lightly at Billy, chuckling at the notion of drinking with Sif, and says, "Ah, they grow up so fast. Drinking with gods is a serious business, nino. Cuidado." He then swoops ostentatiously over to take a seat at the foot of the table, lounging in the chair and awaiting delivery of the drinks or coming down to business, whichever comes first. Since the drinks do not immediately appear, Goyo leans forward a bit, tracing a fingertip idly across the tabletop. "So, Zatanna, mi belleza. Do please clue us in as to how things might be proceeding. I, for one, am rapt with fascinated anticipation." He draws out the "pation" just slightly, unable to resist the old joke. Tomcat, though please don't call him that, glances around the table and listens to the various introductions. "Ragman. Didn't you sidekick for Mr. Clean for a while?" Yes, he's a smart mouth. And it's going to get him in trouble more times than even Stephen Hawkings can count. He does make a mental note that Ragman seems to be a legacy hero as well. Not that Tom's about to start telling that to people. "Soul eating?" Tom asks, glancing between Wiccan and Ragman. "Wiccan?" Ok, so far at least he doesn't have to worry about not having a cool name. When everyone looks to him, Tom's not really sure what to say. "Moi? Well... Zatanna just rescued me from the shelter this morning. She hasn't named me yet." He grins, leaning his head on Zatanna's shoulder with a goofy little grin. He shuts his gob though the Goyo rejoins them and Zatanna starts speaking. And tat last a whole couple of minutes. "Except me. I'm just your sexy feline entertainment for the evening." From her seat on the bar, Satana turns and looks over the assembled. No, she isn't going to join them at the table. She can hear just fine from where she is. She continues to toy with her neck with the hand holding her cigarette while she lifts her glass to her lips, moving them is a whisper so quiet it can't be heard before finally taking a drink. For now, she remains silent and is content to watch, listen and learn. An amused, impressed look to Wiccan. Hee. Shoot! Where are her manners? Rain immediately looks apologetic. "Pleased to meet you all. It's an honor," She offers quietly. She smiles at Ragman politely first, and will likely accept a soda as a drink. Drunken broomstick riding tends to lead to an increase in skyscraper window cleaning. It also really hurts your face. She looks to Wiccan, tilting her head. She nods. She's taking note of the names, perhaps. Satana gets a faint smile again. See, Rain didn't forget. Though, is that creepy? She debates herself and loses. "I um, I go by Rain..." That's likely just a name she can use to hide her godsawful full name. Ahem. A polite nod to the Tomcat. De la Vega's joke gets a quirked smile. She seems to look thoughtful as she listens. And she's very happy not to be on fire. Rory gives Wiccan and Tom a little glance, "I don't actually eat souls. My suit absorbs them and makes a new patch. They get to redeem their immortal souls by adding their power and skills to me." Okay that one doesn't actually sound better, but at least that one is true. He then answers Zatanna, "Pleasure to meet you. Your reputation precedes you." Cause Zee is one of those names that people just know of. He does do another glance though, interesting collection of magical folks that have gathered here. Zatanna nods to Goyo then reaches into her jacket and pulls out a stack of black business cards with no text on them at all. She hands one to each person at the table. "De la Vega and I were discussing the possibility of putting together a magical council of sorts, intending to keep one another up to date on mystical threats to Earth, or those where only magic might be able to intervene. We'd meet as needed, and put together tokens to send messages to one another in case of an emergency. I believe John Constantine will also be a part of this group. I'd also like to approach a few others. Everyone here has a specialization of sorts, if my summoning ritual earlier tonight worked properly. I put a bit of a nudge out along the ley lines, to direct those who would be amenable and useful to the Oblivion tonight." She looks over at Tom. "I think I accidentally summoned you because of the earlier ritual. I think you're supposed to be here." Dun Dun Duuuuun! "When a meeting is needed, the person calling it just has to rip their card in half in the location they wish for the meeting. The rest of us will have the address and the name of the person calling for it appear on their card." Wiccan beams at getting a compliment from zatanna, and bites his lower lip. He does not know what Homo Magi is, although he can guess, but being a teenager and the only out kid in his school he has developed the survival mechanism of making any gay jokes before people around him can and Homo Magi is just ripe for a juvenile joke that he will not make. He grins at goyo and laughs a little. "Could be worse, the Warriors Three make it hard to nurse a single drink to keep from having too much." Wiccan may not have the snazziest of code names, but he has had some interesting adventures for one his age. He has had some interesting adventures for one Ragman's age to tell the truth. When Tom mentions not having a name he just grins and says, "You could try Wildcat, I don't think anyone is using that name at the moment. Although might get weird if the origional shows up asking for his name back." Wiccan blushes a little an dnods at rory. "Ok, sorry, only realy know a few rumors. That...sounds better than just eating them.." Once Zatanna finishes her speech, De la Vega slides neatly to his feet. Waving a hand vaguely at the others, "Discuss amongst yourselves all you like. I do hope we will see more of each other." This last is directed at Tom with a little wink, and then he pauses, reaching into a coat pocket, and produces a small black silk bag on a strand of leather lace. He tosses this to Tom. "A gift for the gato guapo, since he lacks pockets." Then, chuckling, he turns to go. "But I have other commitments tonight, so I will depart. Enjoy your drinks -- Gus will see that the tab is totaled, and I will pay it on my next visit." He tosses off a sardonic little salute, then heads away, eventually vanishing out the front door of the bar. "Just call me Tom for now... I suppose." He offers, taking both the card and the 'purse' from Goyo. "Thanks... now I just need to find the right pumps to go with this." Yes, it's that famous mouth of his again. When Wiccan suggests 'Wildcat', Tommy gets a bit clearly uncomfortable and shifts in his seat. "You mean like the cartoon character from Talespin?" Tommy asks, trying his best to play dumb. A look goes to Wiccan and a brow arches as if to say 'Really? Really??' and a wry smirk curves Satana lips before she gives a shake of her head and takes another sip of her wine then a long draw on her cigarette. Her eyes fall to the cards and she cards laid on the table and she makes a mental note to grab one... or so... On her way out. There's a smirk as she listens to the conversation. "We rip the card... What happens when the next emergency comes up? Does the card repair itself?" Rain listens to Rory's explanation. Her eyebrows lift. Huh. "That must be difficult," She considers. To learn all those powers and skills and redeem souls and what have you. Still, she seems impressed. She watches Zatanna quietly, tilting her head. She blinks. She carefully takes one of the business cards. At least she's coming out of her shell a bit. Magical... council... Well, she is pretty good at immolating shoes and pigeons. She'd be all over putting down a demonic pigeon threat. Rain accepts it. She might not be hopeless at all. "Thank you." There's some seriously big names here. She smiles faintly as Wiccan speaks. She looks happy enough to listen to others' adventures and talk. Hmm. She waves to De la Vega. "Be well." And she looks to Satana as she asks about the cards. Rory looks at the card and takes it pocketing it, cause the magical soul suit has pockets of course. "This could prove to be interesting. But alas I have some work to go and do. I'm sure I will run into you all at another time. Nice meeting you all." He stands up and heads out towards the door. Wondering who else Zatanna wants to grab for the little meeting. Wiccan nods at Zatanna and takes the offered card. He just blinks at the idea put forwards. "Kind of like the Avengers, but for magic people? This is...beyond cool, although I don't really know what I could bring anyone else can't. I can barly control my magic and it't not like the extra superpowers I gave myself the first time I did anything are that special." Of course wiccan tends to underestimate how powerful he probably is, and the fact that he has no less than 2 Gods in the contact list on his cell phone. Wiccan grins at Tom and laughs a little. "You know, I know a guy that could get you the perfect f- me pumps in your size. There is him too, but I was thinking of the Sueprhero from back in the day." Making people uncomfortable, that is just Wiccan's unknown super power. Ask Sif, if there is a sutuation or subject youwant avoided he will trip over it faster than the Flash after his legs are tied together. As he is talking too Tom, and more than ready to go into full fanboy mode over whats known of the adventures of WildeCat Wiccan's pants start to sing about being a Dentist. The teen quickly scrambles for his phone and checks it. Texts from his Dad are never a good thing, they mean his Mom is ether too buisy or angery to text him. "Eep, sorry I don;t want to be rude but...I think I ahve got to go." Wiccan offers waves, and is gone in a flash of light as soon as he can say, "Thereisnoplacelikehome!" "You'll get a replacement card at the meeting, provided you didn't abuse the use of it," Zatanna notes to Satana. "I imagine more efficient tokens can be created if this works out. However, if anyone summons me for strip poker night, everyone is getting their asses kicked," she warns. She gathers up the rest of the cards, leaving only one on the table, for Satana. "I think you got your mystic wires crossed frankly. The most magic I know is how to make a beer disapper. And I'm not much of a fighter. In fact, you might say I'm a lover not a fighter." Tommy offers to the others. He doesn't really respond to the second mention of Wildcat. "I'm always happy to play Strip Poker. But I think I'd be at a serious disadvantage." "And what if someone else gets a hhold of one of the cards and uses it?" Finally, the Succubus stands and walks over to the table, taking up the card with a nod of her head to Zatanna. A seat is then taken and her feet kicked up onto a nearby chair. Her wine is brought to her lips once more and another sip taken. People are departing. She waves to them, accordingly. A pause at the singing pants. "Oh. Um. Well, don't beat yourself up or underestimate yourself. You're - just starting right? So ... you're fine," Rain shakes her head. Her eyebrows lift at the pumps comment. Waitwhat. The circuits aren't connecting. Hmm. She taps her chin, thoughtfully. Wait. Strip poker with - SPROING. A neuron must've snapped. That thought had not occured to Rain at all. "Ah... um, I'll just keep it safe. I don't play strip poker..." Actually, the mere idea is making her face red. She likes her pants. They've been good to her over the years, covering her legs and keeping her safe from thorns and whatnot. Also, not getting arrested for indecent exposure while riding the broom. Always a plus. She waves to Wiccan as he goes. "... neat." She'll tuck away her card into her pocket. "Thank you for inviting me," She murmurs. Then an owlish blink at Tommy. Hmmm. "Ah, cats are always associated with magic. They've taken over the internet and can stop even the meanest person in their tracks," She notes. "So even if it's not a direct spell... they use charms well." And after all, humanity never forgot their fear of hungry wild cats in the night. "It's just a theory and it sounds creepy. I'm gonna go hide under a rock. It was nice to meet you all. Be well." She'll wave and - head on out in her own way. "Nothing. They're keyed to the first person to pick them up. If you passed it off to someone else, it would just be a blank business card," Zatanna explains. She shrugs at Tom. "Not sure there, Mittens. But I trust in my spell and my spell brought you to me tonight." Maybe he'll be needed for some sort of bad luck ritual or something. "If no one has any other questions, I have to go see about making appointments with a few other invitees." Tracking down the likes of Doctor Strange and Jason Blood is always an adventure. "When you walk back out the front door, Kitty Cat, you should be where you came from, originally." "Mittens. Well... it's better than 'That Rockin' Cat Dude', I suppose." Tommy offers to Zatanna with a smirk and considers her words carefully. He does pout at her final words though. "Awww, you're not taking me home. I had my heart set on being a pampered kitty." He grins wide at Zatanna once again. Satana nods her head and smirks, raising and tipping her glass of wine in farewell to the woman. "Stay safe now." A smile forms on the succubus' lips before she's taking another drink of the red wine, this time finishing it off and setting the glass down on the table. "Don't tempt me, Whiskers," Zee quips, winking. Then she makes her way to the door and vanishes through it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs